1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a novel assembly for steering boats and ships. A conventional cylinder is the most commonly used form of actuator for steering vessels, particularly of the inboard type. The subject invention, however, may be used with boats of either the outboard or inboard type. Steering systems for inboard-type motor boats have a tiller arm or lever which is mounted on a rudder post which operates a rudder. An actuator is associated with the tiller to ultimately control the position of the rudder which, in turn, effects the direction of the boat. The subject invention also relates to an improved actuator which has an especially useful application with boat steering systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the prior art boat steering assemblies and actuators employed therewith are comprised of a conventional hydraulic cylinder which actuates a tiller mounted on a rudder post or modified for use with an outboard-type vessel; however, the prior art boat steering assemblies and actuators have a problem in that a drop in rudder torque occurs as the cylinder moves into a hard-over position. In other words, when steering a vessel, the steering would become difficult in a hard-over position especially in an inboard/outboard vessel where the outdrive must be steered. Even various special arrangements of conventional cylinders or actuators which are designed to increase the torque in a maximum rudder or hard-over position have a problem in that if output torque is increased when going ahead, it is reduced when going astern. A still further problem is to provide a consistent feel of effort throughout the range of steering rather than a condition where steering is effortless in one position and hard in another.